


Into the Darkness! ~ Noctis Lucis Caelum Love Story! ~

by LuminaReal



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Oc - Freeform, game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaReal/pseuds/LuminaReal
Summary: As the last Auctrix, a keeper of history and caretaker of Crystal, Elysia serves the King of Lucis with her knowledge and skills. When Prince Noctis is to travel to Altissia, the city where his wedding with Lady Lunafreya is to be held, she is ordered to go with him. But many things happen and everything takes a twisted turn of events. As they try to survive the cruel games of fate their bond will not only grew stronger but it will bloom into something that will become the light in the dark.





	1. Prologue: A sworn promise: The Departure!

Fire was everywhere. The heat was too high. It was hot. It felt as he would melt if he got too close. But he had to get past that thing. His comrades nodded to him before they forward to distract the flaming figure. He, soon, followed. As the flaming figure was concentrated to his comrades he tried to run around it but it was spotted. It unleashed a huge wave of fire barely missing him but he clothes were caught in the blast. He yelled in pain as he fell on the ground and tolled trying to take the fire out. He was burning up. He had to move. His friends were in danger. He had to do something. “Noct!” a familiar voice called him as he rolled trying to take the fire out. He soon felt someone’s hand patting him all lover and soon the heat disappeared. “Hang in there buddy!” his blond haired friend said. He checked him for a while before he stood up. “Stay down! We will keep him busy.” He said as he ran off. Noctis groaned as he tried to stand up. He stood up but with a huge struggle. He could barely move.

“Noct! Over here!” another voice called him and he looked to that direction to find another of his friends hiding behind a fallen pillar tall enough to cover him. “Quickly, before he strikes again!” he urged him. He tried to move closer but his body was aching. Before he knew he felt someone grabbing him from behind urging him to move as he pushed him. He was pushed behind the pillar and soon all the males joined. He looked around in worry not spotting a specific female that should be with them, with him.

“Where is she?” he asked as he looked around. Before he knew it he felt someone landing beside him. His eyes met a pair of bright green ones. Relief was clearly written on his face.

“Here he comes!” the blonde man said.

“If you would.” The man with the glasses urged her in a polite way.

“On it.” She said and before they knew it a bright shield was formed above the group of five. The fire touched the shield but none of them was harmed. Once the wave stopped the shield broke and everyone rushed to the fight once more.

“I got your back.” The blonde said.

“Come on, Noct.” She said as she grabbed his hand and helped him up. He looked at her in the eyes and nodded before they turned their attention to their opponent.

“Let’s go.” He said before everything was swallowed by the flames.

**~ *** ** *** ~**

_‘Elysia!’_

 Her eyes widened as a silent gasp escaped her pale pink lips. “Elysia.” Her name was called once more in a whisper. She automatically looked up and to the direction the voice was heard only to find a pair bright blue eyes staring at her. “Are you okay?” he asked her in a whisper. The girl blinked her eyes in confusion. She looked around her, carefully not to draw attention, only to see that she was in the middle of the Throne Room. Her eyes blinked a few times as she looked up to the throne to see the King Regis sitting on it staring down at her group. She quickly casted her eyes back to the floor.

‘What was that?’ she thought. She had lost completely the track of time for a while back there. Wait, did she actually imagine that? She automatically reached out and clenched the pendant around her neck.

“The degree hour is come.” The king said and her eyes widened slightly before she looked up. “Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis.” He said staring down at his son. Noctis who stood before them looked at him for a while before he bowed his head in respect.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” He said as he lifted his head just a little but not completely. He didn’t dare to look at him in the eyes. His friends, however, stood tall and proud watching those two from behind.

“Take your leave and go in the grace of the gods.” The King said. The prince stood straight once more and looked at him as he was expected him to say something different. But the King kept looking at him with the same stern eyes.

“Right.” Noctis said finally giving it up. The young Prince turned around and walked pass the person behind him, surprises the other three while the young woman looked at him confused. They all turned toward the King, bowing their heads and followed the young Prince out. “No choice ….” The prince muttered as soon as they were out of the Throne room. He started walking to the elevator. The three men and the female exchanged confused glances before they followed the prince. The four of them had noticed his sudden change of behavior since the wedding was announced. They weren’t sure what caused it though. Well, she wasn’t. And she knew him better than herself.

“Well princes will be princes.” Prompto said as they walked down the stairs of the castle.

“So much for royal protocol.” Ignis said.

“Not that you had to deliver a formal address.” Gladiolus said as he rolled his right arm. While the group of four walked down the stairs heading to the car the young female was taking her time following them, her mind lost in thought.

‘Could it be …’ she trailed as she stopped walking and looked on the stairs. “A warning …” she mumbled.

“Hey, Elysia!” someone called her name causing her chain of thought to break and turn her attention to that direction. “Come on!” Prompto said waving. She looked at them for a while and noticed that all of them had stopped waiting for her.

“Oh, sorry.” She said with a smile as she walked faster down the stairs joining them.

“Daydreaming again?” Gladiolus asked with a grin.

“I-I was not.” She said trying to hide the fact she was lost in her thoughts. Gladio always teased her for it. She could get lost in thoughts easily and sometimes, according to him, was funny to watch since she had a funny face when she realized she had missed something.

“Right that’s why you had that look on your face.” He said and she looked at him confused.

“What look?” she asked him.

“The one you have when you sleep with eyes open.” He said.

“I wasn’t daydreaming. I was thinking.” She said. It was different, right?

“About?” Ignis asked her. She parted her lips to say it but she closed them again. No way they would believe her, right? She didn’t believe it herself. “Well, don’t keep us in suspense.” He said.

“Just … thoughts of the journey ahead. Nothing wrong, right?” she wondered trying to hide the truth.

“You don’t sound very sure. Are you sure it’s just that?” Gladiolus asked.

“Of course. What else could it be?” she asked him brushing off his worries and suspicion.

“Well, you did look kind of pale back there. You sure you’re okay?” Prompto asked her.

“I’m fine.” She said with a sigh as she looked on the floor while she walked. ‘I am fine.’ She repeated once more trying to convince herself mostly. Noctis continued to walk along with his four companions down the steps until he was interrupted.

“Your Highness!” someone called. Noctis stop walking and turned around, seeing his father accompany by Drautos, who called out to him. King Regis walked down the stair slowly, holding his cane to keep his balance.

“What now?” Noctis wondered out loud as he stared up at his father. Elysia’s eyes slightly widened before she rushed back up to the stairs and helped the King climbed them down.

“Thank you, Elysia.” He said as he turned his attention to his son. "I fear I have left too much unsaid. You place a great burden on those who would bear with you." He said as he held out his hand toward his son.

“You're the one to talk.” Noctis said but the King ignored him and looked at his son’s companions.

“I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side.” He said.

“Indeed, Your Grace.” Ignis said answering for them all.

“We'll see the prince to Altissia if it's the last thing we see.” Gladiolus said.

“Yeah. What they said." Prompto said agreeing with them.

“The young Prince is going to be all right, Your Majesty.” Elysia said walking to Gladiolus’s side.

“Hate to break this up, but Cor's got the motor running. Drautos, he's in your hands.” Noctis said somehow annoyed.

“And another thing." King Regis said before they could leave. Noctis stopped walking again and turned around, looking at his father expectantly. “Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be.” He said. Elysia looked on the floor to the statement but said nothing. Noctis walked toward his father, bowing jokingly.

“Your Majesty, as well. Try to mind yours around our esteem guests from Niflheim.” He said with a small smile.

“You have no cause for concern.” The King said.

“Nor do you.” Noctis said.

“Take heed. Once you set forth, you cannot turn back. Regis warned him.

“If I didn’t run when you told me I won’t.” Noctis said looking someone specific from the corner of his eye before he looked back at his father, who unknowingly to him had seen the side glance, “But you think I would?” Noctis asked him jokingly.

“I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind.” Regis said.

“Don't know about you, but I'm ready as I'll ever be.” Noctis said as he turned around ready to leave.

“Take care on the road.” his father said stopping him once more as he gained his attention. “Wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you." he said. Regis put his hand on Noctis shoulder and smiled.

"Walk tall, my son." He said. With that, the Prince turned around and walked to the car where his friends were waiting. Elysia looked back at the King and bowed to him once more. She knew this would be her first and last chance to leave the Crown City. Once the wedding was complete she would return and stay forever. The King smiled to her but in guilt. She looked at him confused and was about to ask him about it but she was interrupted.

“Coming?” Noctis asked her as he stood beside her.

“Huh?” she mumbled as she turned and looked at him. He was staring at her waiting for answer. She shot the King one last glance before she turned her whole attention back to the prince. “Okay.” She said as they walked to the car where the rest were. With that the group set forth toward their destination, Altissia.

**~ *** On the road *** ~**

“What are you reading, kiddo?” Gladiolus asked as he tried to take a peek of the book she was holding.

“Records for the past thirteen years.” She answered as she lowered her book to look at him. “Wanna read?” she asked him with a smile.

“Nah, thanks. Enjoy it.” He said.

“But don’t you know all that stuff already?” Prompto asked from the wheel. “I mean it’s your job, right?” he asked her.

“Regardless my service to the crown, I enjoy reading it none the less.” She said as she lifted her book to continue.

“It's been some while. Do you two remember the last time you saw Lady Lunafreya?” Ignis asked not only Noctis but Elysia too.

“About 12 years ago.” Noctis said answering for both of them.

“That would make you two 8? You were kids.” Prompto said as he turned to look at them before he looked back at the road.

“Hope she hasn't gotten her hopes up.” Gladiolus said calmly.

“Why not?” Noctis asked him while Elysia placed the book in front of her face trying to suppress the laughter.

“Calm yourself.” Ncotis said as he looked at her.

“Try and keep it together when you meet her.” Gladiolus advised him.

“She'll expect to see a fine, young prince.” Ignis said.

“Tell me something I don't know.” Noctis said.

“We don't have time for all that.” Igni said and Elysia started giggling as she leaned her back to the leather seat. “But this is your wedding we're talking about, Noc.” He said.

“Knew that too.” Noctis said as he turned and looked at Elysia who was still laughing. “You really gotta calm down.” He said.

“Well …” she said between her laugh. “If we keep you away from bookcases everything will work out.” She said with a smile.

“I hoped you had forgotten that.” The prince said as he leaned back to his seat looking away from her. A faint red shade on his cheeks was barely invisible. Suddenly, the car made a weird sound and before they knew it they slew down and stopped.

“Uh-oh …” Prompto said.

“What do you mean, ‘Uh-oh’?” Gladiolus asked him. Elysia’s smile turned from happy to a nervous one.

“I think I know.” She said raising her hand up a little. Gladiolus sighed.

**~ *** Somewhere in the middle of nowhere *** ~**

She sighed as another car drove away ignoring them. They were pushing the car for hours now. They were heading to a local garage to fix it. But it proved to be, well, not so close as the phone had shown them. So, after all that pushing they finally decided to ask for some help. But they were ignored. It was getting rather tiring. Noctis and Prompto had sat on the road exhausted while Elysia had sat on the cars back. Ignis was at the wheel and he was dead tired while Gladio tried to stop cars to help them. He had failed for the fifth time. “I think we can forget hitching our way there …” he said as he walked to Ignis. “I thought people were friendly outside the city.” He said.

“You can only go so far on the kindness of strangers.” Ignis said.

“Just gonna have to push her all the way.” Gladio said stretching a bit.

“I’ve already pushed myself to the brink of death.” Prompto said in a dramatic way hoping they would grand him some mercy and he wouldn’t have to push.

“Oh, get up.” Gladio said as he gave a gently shove to Noctis’s head waking him up. “C’mon.” He said as he kicked Prompto to the foot urging him to stand up. Both of the boys stood up with groans of pain and exhaustion. “Car isn’t gonna move itself.” He said before he looked at Elysia. “You, too, kiddo. Time to get to work.” He said and Elysia sighed as she jumped off the car.

“I thought the car was supposed to move us.” Prompto said as he walked to the right side of the car.

“Wouldn’t that be nice?” Noctis wondered out loud as he got the left side.

“Can it.” Gladio said as he placed his hands at the back of the car.

“I guess the expensive stuff are the most fragile.” Elysia said as she stood behind Noctis. She and the prince grabbed the left side ready to push while Prompto grabbed the right one.

“Ready …” Gladio wondered out loud and the two boys groaned in response. “Push!” he said. They all started pushing forward and eventually the car started moving. Ignis had the radio on and a song started playing.

“You got to be kidding …” Elysia trailed in a whisper with a groan listening to the song.

“Un.Believable.” Noctis said with a groan.

“Not exactly a fairy tale beginning, huh, Prince Noctis?” Gladio asked him.

“We let ourselves get carried away.” Ignis said.

“Look, these things happen.” Prompto said.

“If someone hadn’t wrecked the car …” Elysia said.

“I would hate to be that guy.” Prompto said earning a side glances from everyone. “Oh, come on, Elysia, you know I didn’t mean to do it.” He said with a groan.

“And it gives me comfort to know that.” She said.

“Let’s just hope this isn’t some omen.” Gladio said.

“Gladio, do me a favor.” Noctis said.

“What?” he asked him.

“Push this thing by yourself.” He said.

“All by myself?” the bodyguard asked him.

“You won’t even notice if we just let go.” Prompto said as his hands started slipping away from the metal.

“Prompto, don’t even think about it.” Gladio scolded him as soon as he saw his hand relaxing.

“Save some breathe from pushing.” Ignis said from inside the car where he sat comfortable.

“Ignis, c’mon, please, let’s switch!” Elysia begged him.

“Nuh – uh! We just switch back there!” Gladio scolded her.

“Besides, it’s my turn.” Noctis said looking at her from the corner of his eye over his shoulder.

“Nope. It’s my turn, Noct.” Prompto said.

“His ‘turn’.” Ignis said.

“My hands are killing me.” Prompto whined.

“You rather kill you with mine?” Gladio asked him almost out breathe. Truth to be told he was pushing the most. And he hadn’t taken a break since the car broke down.

“Easy there, tough guy.” Prompto said.

“At least tell me you have some luck.” Elysia said.

“Only a busy signal.” Ignis told her.

“Hold the phone – is it just me, or, was it supposed to way closer?” Prompto wondered.

“Wouldn’t that be nice?” Elysia wondered.

“I assure you the map is correct.” Ignis said looking the phone.

“The map said Hammerhead was right there.” Noctis said.

“Literally next door.” Prompto said.

“Looks that way on a map of the world.” Gladio said.

“The world’s a big old place.” Noctis said.

“Filled with wonders.” Ignis added.

“Tell that to my legs.” Prompto said with a groan.

“You guys even pushing?” Gladio asked them out of breathe.

“Hard as I can.” Prompto said in a singing voice.

“With everything I got.” Noctis said.

“Can we take a break?” Elysia asked out of breath. And that was how their journey to Altissia begun.

 

_**~ *** *** *** ~  
And the story begins. I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think of it.** _

_**  
A romance blooming in the darkness is always so romantic.** _

_**  
Thank you. I will update soon.** _

_**  
~ *** *** *** ~** _


	2. ☪ Before the Fall: Elysia Res Historia! ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The man that tells tales is the one who decides history. He tells it wrong and you have nothing more than a pretty story. He tells it right and you have a legacy. You want a story told right, you asked someone who helped make it happen and if that someone is me, I will make it awesome.’

**Name:** Elysia Res Historia

**Also known as:** kiddo

**Biographical Information**

**Age:** 20 (born December 31th)

**Affiliation(s):** Lucis

**Occupation:** Scholar (Historian)

**Physical Description**

**Race:** Human

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** 170

**Hair Color:** Syrup

**Eye Color:** Green

**Relationship Information**

Family:

Ethan Res Historia (father: deceased)

Aimee Res Historia (mother: deceased)

Drake Res Historia (older brother: alive)

**Appearance**

Elysia is a 20-year-old girl who ties her syrup colored, shade of brown, hair into a ponytail on the left side of her head. She has green eyes like her mother, although hers are a lighter shade. She wears a pendant in the shape of her family’s crest after receiving it from Noctis when she was young. She wears cat-shaped earrings. She wears a black armband on her right bicep which serves as the symbol of the Auctrix, dark grey plaid-pleated skirt lined with black lace and underneath it black shorts, a light grey sleeveless dress shirt with wolf designed buttons, a semi-transparent green sweeper, an extra matching hair tie on her left wrist, black thigh-high stockings with a white diamond shape attached to the top of her left stocking, ivory ankle boots.

**Personality**

_**‘I have thirteen tiny wishes, but you probably won't remember them all, so I put them all together into one: I'd like you to live a happy life.’** _

 Elysia is a kind, loyal, honest, and polite humanitarian who strives to see the best in others and has a strong conviction to complete whatever task she feels is her duty. She is, however, naive, always believing the best of people, and often places the needs of others above her own, becoming apologetic when she feels she has let someone down. She hides her feelings of fear and sadness while encouraging her friends to express themselves in her place. She is willing to carry others' burdens and sacrifice everything she has to destroy Sin, giving up chances for her own happiness if it means helping others.

**Abilities & Weapons & Skills**

_The Historia Family is the keepers of Kingdom’s history and caretakers of the source of its magic, the Crystal. They are mostly known as ‘Auctrix’. Because of their role the family has been granted several gifts by the Crystal and many freedoms by the King to make their job a lot of easier. The gifts differ from person to person. As caretakers of the Crystal they don’t rely on the King for power. They are born with the ability to control and sense the Crystal. But the prize of their ‘independence’ is not cheap. They pledge their entire lives in to the service of the King. They can never betray the King or else all those gifts will be lost and they say they will pay the ultimate prize for that betrayal._

**Weapons:**

**Maiden:** A bow that allows her to aim and shoot enemies from a far. She has shown great talent to archery from a young age. She is probably the only person in the entire kingdom she uses a bow to fight.

**Warden:** A sword she uses for close combat though she prefers to avoid it. She is skilled with it though.

**Skills and Abilities:**

**Hand-to-Hand Combatant:** She is skilled in hand-to-hand combat being able to land successful and painful kicks when angered or agitated.

**Accurate Aim:** She can shoot her arrows with fatal accuracy and force.

**Swordsmanship:** She has shown an aptitude for using swords as weapon at close range. Gladiolus taught her.

**Knowledge:** Because of her role but mostly her love for books and history Elysia has a great knowledge on history in general.

**Family Gifts:**

**Materialize weapons:** Elysia can summon her weapons into the air and wield them by hand or telekinesis. These powers can only be used by members of the royal family and the High Council.

**Magic:** Elysia can use magic and her main spells are the ones that control elements like fire, air, earth and water.

**Crystal Curatio:** It’s a gift that runs through the family only by blood. Using the power of crystal Elysia has the ability to heal and close any wound. But the prize is not to be taken lightly. Each time she heals someone she burdens her own health and it might even led to her death if she is not careful.

**Vitreus Shields:** Elysia has the power to create huge crystal shields strong enough to withstand almost anything or anyone. Her own and special gift:

**Object Reading:** It’s a skill that allows her to pick up psychic energy from an object and detect any strong influences which may have been exerted on said object.

** History  **

 Elysia was born into Historia family which served the Kings of Lucis for countless generations by recording the history of the Kingdom. She lost her mother at young to a terrible incurable illness and her father, who was King’s current Auctrix and one of his best soldiers, died in the battle against the Empire. She was left in the care of her older brother, Drake, who was currently training to be the next Auctrix and a soldier. Loving history and books from a young age Elysia spent most of her time at the palace’s giant library rather than fooling around with other people. However, one day’s incident changed her entire life. As always she was at the library reading but this time she felt something was off. Unknown to her a young certain loyal boy was watching her for a while now curious about her. When she tried to take a book from a shelf that was much higher than she could reach the boy offered to help her. In a matter of a few seconds the whole bookcase collapsed and the boy was buried beneath a pile of books. The reason of this destruction was the foolish attempt to climb to the top shelf rather to find a ladder. Elysia laughed at the sight of his head popping out of the books which caused the boy to blush. When she helped him out of the book pile they introduced to each other. Upon hearing his name Noctis expected her to bow but instead she smiled and said ‘a unique name for a unique person’. Since, then she spent most of her time playing with the prince rather than reading alone at the library.

 When they were eight years old, the two of them attended to a festival despite Noctis not wanting to go without his father. While they were returning to the palace they were attacked by daemon a Marilith, implied to have been unleashed upon them on purpose by Niflheim. With all the retainers dead and Noctis seriously wounded Elysia used her family’s gift for the first time out of instinct. She bought them some time with her shielding power until the King arrived to save them. In order to help the prince recover from the accident the King took his son, Drake and Elysia to Tenebrae where they were welcomed by the royal family. Lunafreya, the young princess of the Kingdom, become friends with the young prince and Elysia. The friendship between the two girls ended up to the formation of a secret promise. When the Empire attacked King Regis tried to flee with the four children but Lunafreya slipped from his grasp and willingly stayed behind wither brother, Ravus. Drake tried to help the Tenebrae princess but he was captured by the Empire.

 When Regis returned to Lucis with Noctis & Elysia, he discovered that Elysia was chosen as the next Auctrix since her birth and that along with Noctis and Lunafreya have been ‘chosen by the stars’ for a greater purpose. With Drake lost to the Empire Elysia became the kingdom’s Auctrix and the youngest to it. Despite having a full schedule, when Noctis attended to a regular school she attended with him. With Elysia’s, and secretly Luna’s, encouragement Noctis befriended a boy named Prompto. Noctis graduated top of his class with Elysia right behind him. Her Auctrix duties didn’t allow her to study much. Gladiolus was Noctis tutor for battle skills since early age and although the two boys did not initially get along as Gladiolus viewing him spoiled, Elysia had a very good relationship with him. The two befriended after Noctis saved Gladiolus's younger sister Iris from getting lost and took the blame for wandering outside the palace grounds even if he had only been following Iris to make sure she didn't get hurt.

 When Noctis was a teenager, Regis asked Ignis to look after him as he moved to live alone to gain more independence. He dragged Elysia along and they started staying together which most believed it was inappropriate. Although Noctis did well in his exams, he struggled with the pressures of being the future king of Lucis, and the prospect of his father dying. To keep such pressures off his mind Elysia encourage him to take up work through part time jobs after school. Elysia would often skip school and leave the apartment for days to stay at the palace where she could study and watch over the Crystal as there were times ‘it called her’. Noctis and Elysia seemed to share a special connection which none could explain. Some believe Elysia was just loyal to Noctis as her father was to King Regis while others believed there was more going on than they let on.

 At age 20, Noctis, as the heir to the Lucian throne, sets forth from his homeland to formalize the union of states through his marriage to Lady Lunafreya of the imperial province of Tenebrae. Lucis was to relinquish all territories outside Insomnia to the empire in exchange for peace. The King had Elysia to talk Noctis into accepting the deal which she succeeded despite how she felt. Leaving the Crystal behind and out of reach for the first time broke her heart but she accepted going to the trip knowing it would be her last.

 

_**~ *** *** *** ~** _

_**Hope you like her. I thought I should write her history.** _

__****  
It would be a lot easier for you to understand her. In a good way always. I don't mean to offend or anything.  


_**  
I hope I haven't let you down.** _

_**~ *** *** *** ~** _


End file.
